The present disclosure relates to accessing enterprise resources. In some cases, in attempts to obtain services from a service provider over a network, an application on a mobile device may send a request to the service provider to access a resource. The service provider may grant the access if the application is authorized to access the resource.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.